It is generally desirable for heat exchangers to exhibit efficient transfer of heat. It is also generally desirable for fluids to flow through the heat exchangers without requiring unduly larger pressure drops for driving that flow. Additionally, and particularly in the automotive industry, it has become increasingly desirable to combine multiple functions in a single heat exchanger assembly. Accordingly, the present invention seeks to provide an improved heat exchanger that exhibits one or more of these desirable characteristics.